


It’s Nice to Have a Friend

by why_not_i



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, lillian is a bad mom like always, this is in three parts if I complete it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_not_i/pseuds/why_not_i
Summary: Based off the song by Taylor Swift because it’s gay and I’ve thought so the whole time. I couldn’t get it out of my head.They’re in high school for the first part just meeting and I’ll follow the rest of the song for the other chapters
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything ever so I apologize if it’s garbage, I tried to take some inspiration from my favorite writers. I’ve always wanted to write something and I couldn’t get this one out of my head after I thought of it. I will continue it most likely unless everyone is basically like “hey this is garbage never write again” but I was honestly just getting impatient with myself and decided to upload in parts to force myself to keep writing. Also I am very bad at dialogue so I apologize in advance

_** School bell rings, walk me home ** _

_** Sidewalk chalk covered in snow ** _

_** Lost my gloves, you give me one ** _

_** "Wanna hang out?" ** _

_** Yeah, sounds like fun ** _

_** Video games, you pass me a note ** _

_** Sleeping in tents ** _

_** It's nice to have a friend ** _

Her mother was late. 

Lillian Luthor was never late. For anything.

She instilled that behavior into Lena from the moment she stepped her little four year-old feet into the Luthor household eleven years ago. Lillian’s business-bitch attitude and professionalism leaked into every part of her personal life. She ran her family like a business- and occasionally like a boot camp. 

But now, Lena is standing in the snow outside of the high school 10 minutes after the final bell rang, and her mother is late.

Normally, if she’s going to be caught in a meeting around that time she sends a driver, George, to pick Lena up from school. George is a quiet older man with a thick grey moustache and kind grey eyes to match. He usually doesn’t say much aside from ‘Miss Luthor’ and the occasional question about school. But sometimes when she gets in the car there’s a milkshake and fries from Big Belly Burger. He just returns a smile that scrunches his moustache and nods once when she thanks him excitedly before stuffing milkshake dipped fries into her mouth. It’s not much, but at least he knows what her favorite order is.

But today there’s no car. No expensive two-door BMW that is entirely impractical for a mother of two to drive. And no giant blacked out Escalade that makes Lena feel like a member of the mob when she climbs up into the leather seats.

She toes around in the melting snow on the sidewalk that is tinted blue and pink by the chalk underneath it. Did it say something about a winter formal? She can’t remember. She was never one to care much about the social scene at school. The Luthors ingrained a passion for all things science and medicine and technology into their children. With that came the dire need to excel in everything. So she stuck to her books and her homework, always making straight A’s and earning her way onto the Honor Roll and into AP classes. According to Lillian, there was no need for personal relationships unless they helped you get ahead in business. Lena had only broken that rule for two people; her older brother Lex and Sam Arias. 

Lex was.. something. Lena remembered her first few days with her new family. Her four year-old brain was struggling with the idea of her mother’s death and being lifted out of her old life into this new one. When she wasn’t crying herself to sleep she was wandering the halls of the Luthor mansion. If she dared seek out Lillian for comfort she was quickly escorted back to her room by a member of the staff that was always around. Lionel was better at parenting but she hardly saw him, he was gone on business days and sometimes weeks at a time, leaving her to navigate this unknown territory on her own. She was completely overwhelmed with the number of rooms and the intricacy of the house. It was a culture shock to come from the humble life she once knew along the water with her mom. One night after her usual nightmare of watching her mother drown again and again, she meandered through the halls until she found a room that she knew. It was a library. Being only four, she wasn’t exactly an avid reader, but she remembered how her mother’s voice could lull her to sleep at any time as she read aloud the children’s stories that she also had loved as a child. The room was lined with floor to ceiling bookshelves made of a dark wood, all except for a wall of windows that overlooked the estate. In the center were comfy looking leather chairs and reading lamps, and a small strange table that Lena had never seen before. She studied the small stone figures on the checkeres table, one resembling a horse and another a crown.

“Do you know how to play?” she dropped the marble pieces onto the table with a start at the voice from the doorway. Lex was leaned cooly against the wall with an eyebrow raised at her. She quickly shook her head and began picking up the pieces; afraid that she would get in trouble for snooping.

“It’s called chess. It takes a lot of practice but I can teach you how to play. You probably won’t be as good as me though”, he delivered with a wink. 

They spent several hours each day in that library with Lex teaching her what each piece did, how to think critically about your opponents next move, and how to win. At the beginning he took mercy on her and let her win, it was a small gesture but to a child that had lost so much, a win meant everything. 

Eventually she didn’t need his help to win. Despite being younger and less experienced Lena had mastered the art of reading her opponent and thinking two and three moves ahead and before long she was winning before Lex had even noticed. He was the first best friend she ever had.

Lex had become friends with a kid named Clark Kent in his grade. Clark was a charming Kansas boy with jet black hair and classic boyish charm. He and Lex were inseperable from their first meeting in grade one up until high school. It became time to think about what you wanted in life and they didn’t quite agree. While Lex was classically handsome and intelligent he was groomed to become the next CEO of Luthor Corp. He wasn’t raised as a child per say, but as a future businessman. Where he looked at AP Physics and Economics, Clark began trying out for the football team. When he became the starting quarterback as a freshman it was unheard of. He quickly rose through the ranks of high school, was flocked by all of the cheerleaders and invited to the stereotypical house parties. And his ‘nerd’ of a best friend with his robotics conventions and academic decathalons was shunned. Clark tried to maintain the friendship but it was in vain. Lex became the odd one out, and was ridiculed by his classmates. He had never known rejection like that.

Something within Lex changed. His charming albeit cocky air about him became cold and calculating. He started skipping school, failing classes. His eyes lost their light as the circles underneath them got darker. He wasn’t around the house much, and when Lena did see him it was only in the middle of the night when she was up studying or working on a school project. He would slink in and sometimes meet her in the hallway accidentally. He’d greet her with his classic ‘Hey Lee’ but the smile never reached his eyes. The rumors were that he had gotten into the wrong crowd and was experimenting with drugs. Lena didn’t want to believe it, but the once self-assured and carefree boy that was her brother had become pale and his sleeping habits almost non-existant.

One day he walked into the high school with one of Lionel’s old hunting rifles.

Lena heard hushed arguments between her parents and the Luthor Corp. legal counsel often enough to pick up intel on the situation. From what she could tell Lex was being bounced from mental hospital to juvenile detention center and back, and possibly to prison next as he was just on the cusp of adulthood. The tension in the house was palpable. Lillian stormed out of every room that she occupied and Lionel would just offer Lena a sad smile and a shake of his head before pouring a glass of scotch and following after his wife. Her home was turning back into a strange house.

Samantha Arias was Lena’s first friend from school. They met in elementary school and became fast friends. Lena often shared her lavish lunch spread with Sam or traded with the other kids at the table. They never hung out much outside of school due to the nature of Lena’s home life, but for the first time she felt like she had someone she could trust, she had a companion. She told Sam everything and she never treated Lena any differently after everything happened with Lex. While other kids were calling him a murderer, and her by default, Sam always stuck up for her and shielded her from the insults. As they got older though, they started to drift apart. Sam became a cheerleader and was busy with practices and games and didn’t have much time to talk to Lena after school. Being fifteen was hard, but it was a lot harder when the two people you cared about most weren’t around. She didn’t make friends, she didn’t join sports or clubs, and she didn’t date. Most classmates wouldn’t touch her with a ten foot pole simply due to her name. When group projects were assigned most of them all but ran in the other direction, leaving Lena to join with the other rejects. She was a social pariah and was desperately waiting for graduation so she could leave for college somewhere far away from the Luthors and her classmates.

The cold wind began stinging her pale cheeks and whipping her hair up into her face, bringing her out of her thoughts. She watched as other kids ran out and hopped into vehicles and took off for the weekend. She checked the time on her watch- thirty minutes now that she had been lost in thought waiting for a ride that was clearly never going to come. She thought about calling home and trying to get in contact with someone at the Luthor mansion, maybe someone that could connect her with George. But after the day she was having she decided just to walk, hoping it would clear her mind.

She dug in her coat pockets to find her gloves but came up empty on one side. She has to walk home, so she might as well have one cold hand too, right? The universe has decided to play a sick joke today. Lena wallows and contemplates her own misfortune as she begins down the school sidewalk in the direction of home. She’s immersed too deep into her thoughts that she doesn’t hear the light  tap tap of shoes jogging up beside her until the person is right there in a flash of blonde hair and pink, scaring her half to death. Lena gasps and jumps back only to look into the bluest eyes she’s ever scene behind thick rimmed glasses and under a pink stocking cap with a fuzzy ball on top.

“Wow, you walk really fast! I had to jog to catch up with you!”, the blonde exclaims in a puff of breath that hangs in a cloud of fog in the cold air.

She’s cute. Real cute. 

“I saw you walking and thought maybe I could walk with you so you’re not alone? I’m Kara Danvers.” She sticks out a light blue mittened hand to shake and Lena takes it with her one ungloved hand, her fingers stiff and red with cold. 

“I’m-“ Lena has barely processed a word that was spewed from the blonde’s mouth.

“Lena Luthor, I know. We have AP Bio together. We’ve never really talked though. I see you around a lot. I like your scarf” Kara babbles despite not having caught her breath yet. Their hands are still clasped and Lena is not sure why she hasn’t let go yet. 

As if reading her mind Kara looks down at their joined hands.

“Your hand looks cold, do you have gloves?” 

“I do. Well, I did. I have one” Lena raises her one black leather clad hand as proof.

“Here, take one of mine. My hands tend to run pretty hot anyways and they sweat a lot and plus I have deep pockets so I can put it in there” she says pulling her one mitten off with her teeth and offering it to Lena.

“I promise I don’t have cooties or anything, you can trust it.” Kara flashes a big smile displaying her teeth and in combination with her pink nose that is almost as pink as her hat, it’s utterly adorable. And Lena can’t say no.

“You really didn’t have to do that, but thank you. I can return it to you in class tomorrow”

“No, silly. You can just give it back after I walk you home. I did tell you I was going to do that, right?” 

Lena isn’t quite sure what to make of this. She knows that she’s seen Kara around school, it’d be hard not to see someone that bright and charismatic. But they had never interacted past bumping into each other in the hallway or the lunch room. She’s not sure why she would offer to do such a thing now, and she half wonders if she’s being pranked.

“It’s really okay, I don’t mind walking on my own. I wouldn’t want you to go out of your way” she offers, but internally grimaces at the idea of Kara changing her mind. The companionship could be nice.

“Nonsense. I was walking this way as well, so I thought I might keep you company. If that’s okay?”

Lena looks into Kara’s bright and hopeful eyes and finds herself nodding quickly. Kara simply nods in response and half-skips beside her. She quickly looks down at her boots, but looks back up in time to see Kara trying discreetly to wave off a car behind them with a young girl in the driver’s seat. Lena recognizes the dark red hair on the driver and realizes that it is Alex Danvers, Kara’s older sister, who was now shaking her head and driving in the opposite direction. As Kara turns back around Lena looks the other way and pretends not to notice that she just made her sister and her  ride leave in order to walk Lena home.

“Don’t you just love the snow?” Kara asks dreamily, and Lena is caught again wondering how she hadn’t realized just how beautiful and otherwordly Kara Danvers was. Lena had known for a bit that she was gay but, well, she didn’t know she was  that gay.

“Um yeah, it’s okay sometimes” she stutters out when she realizes she hadn’t said anything in response.

“Just okay? Look at it. The way it blankets everything and the way everything seems quieter.. I think it’s beautiful. And nothing is better than the crunch of it beneath your shoes” as Kara stomps in a nearby snowbank for proof.

“I guess I can agree to that, it is aesthetically pleasing” Lena acquiesces, making her own footprints.

“‘Aesthetically pleasing’, so serious. No fun” and Lena has half a mind to feel a bit offended until she sees the goofy grin that accompanies Kara’s comment, meaning that her teasing wasn’t meant to be serious.

“I’ve always been told that I’m like a small adult. Or an old soul. I think it’s usually meant as a compliment but it doesn’t really feel that way. I wish I could be like a regular kid.” She doesn’t know why she’s admitting this and turning their small talk into a completely different conversation. But Kara doesn’t seem put off by it.

“I think adults sometimes think that they’re at the peak of their lives. When in reality a lot of them are just kinda sad.. so being told that you’re like one of them comes across more as being too serious or sad to be a kid. No offense, though” and she can tell she means it. Lena isn’t offended, she knows she’s grown up fast in the way that trauma often forces you to. She’s lost a lot of youth to heartbreak and it’s unfortunate. Fifteen going on fifty.

“I think that applies to several of our teachers for sure. I think Ms. Grant has already had a mid-life crisis and she’s only like forty.” The chuckle that receives from Kara makes her think she successfully steered the conversation back to the lighter side and away from her emotional issues.

“Ms. Grant is definitely something. She called me ‘Sweaters’ my whole freshman year because she just hates anything that isn’t “ _ high fashion _ .”” the last part said with exagerrated, half-mittened air quotes. “But let’s be honest, the yearbook and newspaper have made tremendous improvements since she took over. Nothing was more earth-shattering than last year’s exposé on the switch to diet sodas in the vending machines.” Unfortunately, despite decidely not being involved in school drama, Lena knows exactly what she was talking about. A large group of students had even skipped class to protest on the front lawns. Something about full sugar sodas making up for what the lunchroom lacked, which she could agree on.

“I’ve actually thought about joining the paper, now that she knows my real name.” Kara admits quietly. “There’s something oddly refreshing about getting involved and letting your classmates know what’s going on around them. Even if it just gives us a false sense of having some say in what goes on at school.” 

“I think you’d be great at it.” Even though they hadn’t talked before today, Lena feels like she’s getting a small insight into who Kara Danvers is. And she seems like the right kind of honest person that should be seeking out the hard-hitting truths about high school.

She looks back up and catches Kara studying her for a moment before looking quickly away when she’s caught. It makes Lena feel warm. They walk quietly for a bit more and for the first time in their walk Lena acknowledges their surroundings and realizes they are about to the end of the neighborhood street where it narrows to the drive leading to the Luthor mansion and it’s gated entrance.

“I think that I can manage the walk from here by myself now” she reluctantly admits. She hadn’t felt comfortable talking so candidly with someone in a while and it was refreshing. The walk seemed to be cut in half by Kara’s warm presence, and she didn’t want it to end.

“It was a pleasure walking you home Lena Luthor. I hope that you have a good weekend and maybe take some time to be a kid again. You could always make some snow angels” she delivers with a wink. And Lena thinks that maybe doesn’t sound like a bad idea. She sticks her hand out for a shake goodbye and sees that she has Kara’s glove on still.

“Oh, here, you can have this back” and her fingertips brush Kara’s as she hands the glove to her. Her fingers are cold but the feeling somehow leaves Lena’s hand feeling warm. “Thank you for letting me borrow it. And for walking me home. I was having a garbage day and your company made it a lot better.”

That earns a bright smile from Kara as she nods and puts her glove back on.

“The pleasure was all mine. I’ll see you in class on Monday?”

Lena nods the affirmative and Kara turns to leave, tossing a ‘bye Lena’ over her shoulder. When she turns around to walk up to the gate she hears more than feels the  chss!  sound of a snowball hitting the back of her coat and quickly turns to see the back of Kara as she runs off down the street in a fit of giggles.

So maybe she’ll have to break Lillian’s rule for a third time.

————-—————————————

The next week drags on the same as any other. Except one added fact seems to make it slightly more unbearable; Lena hardly sees Kara at all. She never quite paid attention to classmates until it was group project time but now that she had someone to talk to she held her head higher in the halls, and tried to look around in her classes. AP Bio is the only class that she has with Kara but all week they are busy working on experiments at their tables, meaning Kara is in a group on the opposite side of the classroom all week. When they don’t manage to meet ithe hallways at all, Lena is wondering if Friday was just a fluke and if she was being avoided. If Kara saw her standing outside alone and because she is such a kind and genuine person she took pity on Lena and walked her home, but didn’t intend to follow up with a friendship. It stings more than Lena thinks it should for having really just met Kara. But she doesn’t need a distraction from her school work, so she returns her focus to her schoolwork and tries to push those bright blue eyes from her mind.

She’s successful for the most part until biology class on Friday. They wrapped up their experiments at the beginning of class and had now returned to their usual seats for the conclusion and explanation from their teacher. Lena is busy taking notes when she hears a quiet ‘psst Lena’ from her left and glances over to see Kara leaned back with a note in her hand, trying and failing to discreetly get it across two tables to Lena. With some help from other classmates the small paper makes it to Lena and she sees an excited smile on Kara’s face before looking down to read the note. In an almost perfect script (because of course even her handwriting would be perfect) the note said

“Want to hang out tonight? My house? 7pm? Check one below:” 

surrounded by doodles of hearts and flowers and smileys (oh my). At the bottom of the note there are three small boxes with answer options: 

🔲 yess!!!! 🔲 yes  🔲 i guess  🔲 no

Lena chuckles at the fact that there are three affirmative answers, but realizes that Kara is probably still looking at her with that smile and those eyes, waiting for an answer. She’s never hung out with anyone outside of school before.. what would they do?? What would she bring?? What would she say?? Nevermind the fact that in a few short days she has grown a full-blown lesbian crush on said person asking her to hang out. How is she supposed to keep her cool? 

Lena glances back over at Kara and catches her trying her best to pretend that she’s listening to their teacher, but she can see her eyes flicking in Lena’s direction. She could always cancel, right? If she just absolutely can’t do it, she’ll call Kara and cancel. She decides to say yes, and because she’s gay and fun she checks all three yes boxes and writes ‘did I pass the test?’ at the bottom before sliding the note back in Kara’s direction.

As soon as Kara unfolds it Lena can see the giant smile that takes over her face, and her heart races at that. She can do this, she can branch out. 

She wasn’t anticipating a return message however, and was for sure not anticipating what it said. When she got the paper back it read: 

“100%! Bring pajamas, we’ll have a classic sleepover! I’ll text you my address” 

with Kara’s phone number written below followed by more hearts. Hanging out Lena could maybe do, but a sleepover? With Kara? At Kara’s house? This could very possibly be a disaster.

————————————————

It’s 6:32pm and George will be there to pick Lena up at 6:40 and she is still sitting on her bed with a half packed bag debating her entire existence and whether or not she should go through with this. She makes a mental list of pros and cons for going:

Pros:

-She’s never been to a sleepover and it could be fun

-She doesn’t have any friends and this could put an end to that

-Kara is fun and sweet and kind and so beautiful.. and yeah

-Free food?

-A chance to get out of the house and actually do something for once?

Cons:

-Never been to a sleepover

-Don’t know how to talk to parents or make small talk

-What if she can’t sleep and she just lays there awkwardly all night??

-She could mess things up with Kara and never have any friends

Lena sighs and flops back onto the bed, staring at her ceiling. She can give presentations all day, she can talk to teachers like it’s nothing, and she has given a speech at the Junior STEM Conference every year. She could spend one night with a classmate. She rolls off of the bed and takes one more look at herself before stuffing her pajamas and a blanket into her bag and heading downstairs. Luckily, she doesn’t believe Lillian has been home so she doesn’t have to explain anything to her. When she gets to the door George is waiting outside with the Escalade and opens the back door for her to climb in. She gives him the address and sits back bouncing her leg nervously while looking out the window. She notices the slight movement of George looking at her in the rear view mirror every few seconds, she makes eye contact one of the times and he offers a small smile.

“Everything okay, Miss Luthor?” he asks quietly, as if he’ll startle her.

“George, I’ve told you to call me Lena. Miss Luthor makes me sound old like my mother” she drones, and he chuckles in the front seat.

“I’m going to hang out with one of my classmates and I’ve never been to a sleepover before. I don’t know what to expect and I’m super nervous. What if I don’t like what they have for dinner? What if her parents hate me? What if I snore or say something embarrassing in my sleep and she decides she never wants to talk to me again?” and with the last thought she dramatically buries her head in her hands. George is silent for a moment before offering advice;

“I’ve never been to a girl’s sleepover before, but I can’t imagine that it’s that scary. Once you get there you won’t be as nervous. And if she decides to not be your friend for any reason then she is just crazy, I think anyone would be lucky to be your friend.” The conviction in his voice almost makes Lena tear up, since she hasn’t exactly had anyone say something nice like that about her in a long time. She offers him a small thank you which he responds to with a solitary nod. When they reach Kara’s house George exits the car but waits a minute to open Lena’s door, knowing that she needs a moment to breathe. When he opens the door he whispers ‘good luck’ to her with a wink before getting back in and driving off slowly, watching her in the mirror.

She stands for a moment at the curb in front of Kara’s house taking it all in. It’s of course nothing like the Luthor mansion, and Lena loves that about it. It’s a nice two story house with shutters and flower boxes and a porch; the perfect picture of a suburban home. She makes her way to the porch and takes a deep breath before reaching out to knock, at the exact same time that a very excited Kara rips the door open, nearly sending Lena falling down the porch steps.

“Sorry I heard you pull up and it seemed like you needed a moment so I tried to wait but I was just so excited so.. hi welcome come in!” Kara steps aside and ushers Lena into the entryway and offers to take her bag.

“I have to be honest, this is going to be my first sleepover and I’m a little nervous” Lena admitted while avoiding eye contact, trying to look at anything but the blue eyes in front of her.

Kara links her arm through Lena’s, “There is nothing to be nervous about, we’re going to have a great time” as Kara leads her into the living room she realizes that there is an elaborate blanket fort in the middle of the room with fairy lights underneath, illuminating the space.

Kara looks at her sheepishly, “I’m sorry if it’s too much. It’s just when you were talking about not really getting to be a kid I figured you never had a real classic sleepover and well, we’d normally do this with a tent outside but it’s way too cold so I thought I’d bring it inside” and Lena wants to kiss the embarrassed look off of Kara’s face. Hm, kiss, that’s something she’ll have to unpack later.

“Eliza ordered pizza which should be here soon, and I thought we’d just watch movies and maybe tell scary stories and make s’mores!” Lena already feels more comfortable; especially since Kara seems to be just as nervous at the idea of this sleepover, even if she thinks she’s hiding it. But one statement does catch her attention.

“Who’s Eliza?” 

“Oh, right. Eliza Danvers, she’s our- my adoptive mom. Alex’s mom. Her and Jeremiah adopted me two years ago after my parents died.” Kara explained it softly, with a far off look in her eyes. And suddenly Lena feels like the biggest asshole in the galaxy. She had heard about the firey accident that lead to the death of the Zorels and Kara’s relocation to Midvale from a small town called Krypton. Kara’s arrival at school was surrounded by rumors and mystery; almost everyone had seen the news about the accident.

“I’m so sorry, Kara. That was insensitive of me to ask,” Lena said reaching out to touch Kara’s arm. She’d been here less than ten minutes and she was already royally screwing up.

“No, don’t be. It’s okay. I of course still miss them like crazy but the Danvers’ have been amazing in welcoming me into their home. I have a good life in Midvale and Alex is a great sister. And I have great friends too, and now I know you” she delivers with a small smile. 

They’re interrupted then by the doorbell announcing the arrival of the pizza, and after that you would never know that Kara had been through what she revealed to Lena. She was currently stuffing her mouth with two pieces of pizza stacked on top of each other (she had insisted to Lena that if you stack them, your body won’t know the difference) and choking her way through an animated description of a few classic movies that Lena just “ _ had _ _to watch_ ”. She couldn’t believe that Lena hadn’t seen “13 Going on 30” or “Mean Girls” and insisted that they watch both of those immediately.

At some point Eliza comes downstairs to introduce herself before vowing to go back upstairs and leave them alone, apparently according to Kara’s wishes. If she didn’t know already that Kara was adopted she’s not sure that she would have guessed it, there’s an odd kind of similarity between her and Eliza, but she thinks it may just be in the way that the two compete for the nicest woman that Lena has ever met. Eliza welcomes her with a warm hug and leaves with a wink after assuring Lena that she can help herself to any snacks that Kara hasn’t eaten yet, and she’s quickly ushered back upstairs by a blushing Kara.

They burn some microwave popcorn but manage to salavage some of the bag and Kara dumps it into a bowl followed by a few handfuls of M&M’s that she swears are a must for movie night. Their hands touch a few times in the bowl and Lena tries not to think about the warm feeling it gives her as they sit close together in the blanket fort watching the movie.

After the movie Kara insists that video games are also a key component in a successful sleepover and drags an old Game Cube out of a cabinet. She hands Lena a purple controller and starts to explain Mario Kart to her.

“I just hope that you’re ready to lose because I’m basically a pro at this game. Alex has never beaten me once” she says with a confident nod, bringing Lena’s attention to her flowing blonde hair. It looked so soft, how did she make her hair look that soft?

They start out doing a couple practice rounds so that Lena can get a hang of the game and the controls. If she’s being honest, she’s a quick learner and probably could have played right away but she wasn’t about to stop Kara from leaning in close and wrapping her fingers around Lena’s on the controller.

On their first official race Kara does come in first but Lena is close by in third place and she can tell that this makes Kara uncomfortable because she  clearly  thought that she was going to win easily. Lena chuckles to herself at the tension in the blonde’s jaw as they ready for the second race.

Lena comes in second then, only seconds behind Kara’s Yoshi in first place, and she just smirks and leans over as she whispers “I’m catching upppp” in a sing-song voice which appears to send shivers down Kara’s spine. 

The third race is neck and neck again and they are both leaned forward, willing their cars to go faster. Kara wins first again just barely and lets out an exasperated huff as she crosses the finish line. She’s refusing to look at Lena.

In the final race Lena gets ahead early and is managing to maintain a lengthy lead with a few green turtle shells. On the second lap she can hear Kara grunt in frustration as she hits a banana and her face begins to turn red. On the final lap Kara actually reaches over and tries to sabotage Lena by messing with her controller.

“Hey! No cheating!” Lena yells as she pushes her hand away.

“Stop being so good!” Kara yells back as she attemps to reach for it again.

Lena leans her shoulder into Kara’s and pushes her to the side as they are making the final turn and Lena is able to cross the finish line in first.

She jumps up and throws her arms in the air in celebration as an angry Kara crosses her arms and refuses to make eye contact with the brunette.

“I’m sorry Kara, what was that about being a pro? That no one can beat you?” Lena teases as she sways back and forth in front of Kara trying to get a smile.

“You were distracting me, it wasn’t fair” Kara mumbles with a full pout and Lena has to admit it’s very cute.

“What about as a consolation prize we make those s’mores you were talking about?”

Kara perks up at this and hops to her feet and begins explaining that they have to make s’mores as a part of a sleepover tradition. Lena has to admit that she’s never made one and wouldn’t even know where to start and it earns an eyeroll as Kara grabs her hand and drags her into the kitchen to give her a tutorial.

Lena quickly learns that a lot of things with Kara involve fire. Whether it’s the metaphorical one that feels like it’s burning inside of Lena from her blossoming crush, or the very real one when Kara forgets about her marshmallow and starts frantically trying to blow it out.

“I did that on purpose you know, the burnt ones are the best ones,” she insists as she scorches another marshmallow over the open flame on the stove.

“I guess we’ll find out, won’t we?” Lena teases.

“Yes you will. Once you have successfully torched your marshmallow, you then lay it on your chocolate and graham cracker and use the top graham cracker to slide it off and squish it like so,” she says demonstrating with complete focus. “..and voíla! You have a s’more!” Kara holds the plate up for Lena’s inspection and insists that she has the first one. She picks it up careful to avoid the sticky marshmallow and takes a bite and.. she has to admit she knows why Kara is so obsessed. The mix of the crunch of the graham cracker and the warm chocolate and marshmallow is amazing and she wants about six more.

“Well, what do you think?” Kara asks expectantly.

“It’s amazing. You are a master chef” and Lena thinks she’s done something wrong at the way Kara is looking at her. 

“Oh you’ve got a bit of marshmallow on your mouth” Kara explains without taking her eyes of Lena’s lips. And Lena quickly swipes at it with her tongue but the stickiness makes it hard to get. Kara just continues to stare open-mouthed and a little red before seemingly realizing that she’s staring and retrieving a napkin and wiping it off of Lena’s mouth for her. They make eye contact at the same time and both freeze momentarily before Lena makes a grab for the napkin to finish getting it and break the weird tension. 

Kara just chuckles softly and asks if Lena wants another one and she can only nod quickly due to a mouthful of s’more, and Kara laughs openly at that. 

Lena thinks she’d do anything to make that happen again.

After they eat enough s’mores to make them sick they clean up the sticky mess and retire back to the blanket fort for “Mean Girls”. Kara quotes a majority of the movie and Lena can’t even find it in her to be annoyed at it because it’s just so adorable. Even if it hits a bit close to home when Kara parrots “i have a big lesbian crush on you!” in time with one of the characters. She hopes that she doesn’t hear the sharp inhale that line forces her to take.

As the movie finishes and they start to wind down for bed, Kara turns off the fairy lights underneath the fort and whispers excitedly that she has something to show Lena. She disappears for a moment and then reappears back under the blankets with what looks like a small plastic dome. She shuts of all the lights in the living room and whispers “ watch this ” before flipping a switch on the device and suddenly they are surrounded by a projection of stars and constellations on the underside of the blankets. Lena’s never seen anything like it and she is utterly mesmerized by the lights around them.

“It’s beautiful” she breathes out, mostly to herself.

“It is, isn’t it” she hears Kara whisper and turns to find her looking at Lena instead of looking at the lights. She offers a small sad smile before gesturing to the device, “When I first came to live with the Danvers’ I was having a really hard time sleeping. I had constant nightmares about my parents and at the worst I hadn’t slept in about three days.. one day Jeremiah brought this home and put it in my room. My parents worked for NASA as engineers and as a kid they taught me all about space; the stars, planets, solar systems and stuff. It was a thing that we all kind of shared. And the lights helped me feel like they were there in a way, they made me feel safe. I haven’t had any nightmares since then, as long as I have this on at night. It feels kind of childish sometimes to need a light like this.. but Alex says it’s okay. The sad look in her eyes when she looks back up at Lena makes her want to pull her close, but she refrains. She almost looks like she expects Lena to make fun of her, to call her a baby for needing a night light.

“I don’t think it’s childish at all. I think that it’s nice that you have something like this to remind you of them. I hardly remember anything about my mom, sometimes I wish that I had any items of hers or memories that I could use, but I was too young when she died.” Lena hasn’t really talked to anyone about her mother. All traces of her previous life were erased when she was brought to live with the Luthors. The only thing she has are the occasional dreams of an auburn-haired lady walking through the trees. Lena is following after and trying to catch up, but at every turn the woman disappears behind another tree until eventually she wakes up and she’s crying and sweating. This is the only dream she ever has.

She’s broken out of her thoughts when Kara reaches over and grabs her hand, squeezing affectionately.

“I’m sorry for your loss, I didn’t know about your mom.”

“It’s okay,” Lena says “this might be crazy, but I feel really safe for the first time. Here, with you. Thank you for this. And thank you for letting me in on this part of you” she returns the squeeze back.

They lie there in silence then, still lightly holding hands and watching the movements of the stars and constellations as they rotate on the blankets.

_ It’s nice to have a friend. _


	2. Second Verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second part based on the second verse of It’s Nice to Have a Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello here is the next part. It is mostly dialogue so I hope that it’s not awful. I’m honestly just very much a perfectionist and I’m trying to force myself to just post this stuff before I reread it too much and scrap it. Let me know what you think!

_**Light pink sky up on the roof  
** _

_**Sun sinks down, no curfew** _

_**Twenty questions, we tell the truth** _

_**You've been stressed out lately? Yeah, me too** _

_**Something gave you the nerve** _

_**To touch my hand** _

_**It's nice to have a friend** _

“Pick your poison” Kara says as she holds two glass bottles through the window, one is clear and the other is an amber colored liquid. Lena knows from her experience with her family that the darker one has to be whiskey or scotch. She figures that her partial Luthor genetics would predispose her to the same drink tastes so she opts for that one.

With her one hand now free Kara climbs out through her bedroom window onto the semi flat section of roof on the back of the Danvers’ house. It’s right at the perfect time of summer that you can watch the sun set around 8pm and avoid the scorching heat of the sun on the roof. They’ve been coming out onto this spot the last few years when the weather was nice. Tonight though they’re celebrating, this is the last weekend of their high school careers. Next week they will be taking the last of their finals and walking across the stage as high school graduates. 

To commemorate the event they’re watching the sunset and drinking liquor that Alex secretly got for them while Eliza and Jeremiah are at a work event for most of the evening

“I don’t know anything about alcohol so I told Alex to get vodka and whiskey. She asked me if I was sure about the whiskey, but I figured all of those country songs talk about it so it can’t be that bad, right?” but the way Kara grimaces at the two bottles says she’s not confident in that.

“I guess we will find out,” Lena says as she twists the lid off of the whiskey. She knows enough to know that the smell would discourage her immediately, so she quickly tips the bottle back taking a large swig.

It burns. And it’s awful. It’s like drinking nail polish remover. It’s like if fire was drinkable. She hates it.

“Eugh- it’s that bad” she sputters, voice husky from the burn. It feels like something is warming her from her mouth to her stomach and she’s not sure that she likes it. She offers the bottle over to Kara to try a drink.

Kara is a bit more cautious and takes a smaller sip than Lena did, but nevertheless the effect is still the same. It looks like it takes a lot of effort to not spit it down the front of her. She scrunches her eyes and a shiver seems to run through her.

“Agh how do people do this?! How does anyone even become an alcoholic?” she whines as she wipes her mouth with her sleeve.

“I guess the effects are worth the taste” Lena shrugs and chokes down one more small drink before putting the lid back on and setting it down.

“I can’t imagine that, but we’ll see. I do feel very warm though, is that normal? Do you feel that?” Lena laughs at Kara’s usual paranoia and the blonde just shoots her a glare before reaching to unfold the blanket she had brought for them to lay on. 

They settle down on the blanket and are silent for a bit as they watch the light fade to orange and pink. Sunsets made her think of Kara. Not just because it was becoming a thing that they regularly shared, but because of how they looked and how they made her feel. The colors of the sky, much like her companion, were bright and bold but still soft. And like the sunsets, spending time with Kara was always her favorite part of the day.

She glances over at her best friend and sees the light reflecting back on her glasses and in the highlights of her golden hair as it falls around her face, and she thinks that while maybe the whiskey was doing a good job, it still couldn’t make her feel as warm as these moments did.

Lena noticed that as they became closer Kara became more comfortable with silence between them. In the beginning she seemed to always want to fill every space with talking, but she’d grown to accept that it didn’t always have to be that way. They were content with just watching the sun on these nights.

The silence between them is broken by Kara’s phone chiming in indication of a text. She looks down at the message and groans audibly.

“It’s Mike asking if I’m going to the party tonight..  _ again _ .” and Lena hears the accompanied eye roll without seeing it.

“It’s because he’s in love with you and has been for the last four years. You know this” Lena teases with a bump to Kara’s shoulder.

“He is not!” she argues, and her statement is met with yet another chime as Mike begs her to come with him to a graduation party being thrown by Siobhan Smythe. It’s the biggest party of the year and everyone had been talking about it for the last week, but Lena wasn’t much into loud parties with a bunch of kids that were never anything short of bullies.

“I told you it’s fine if you want to go. I can go home and study more, you know I’m always okay with that.” Lena tries to offer convincingly, knowing that she doesn’t mean it at all. She loves her time with Kara and this was supposed to be their own little celebration for both getting into National City University. Not that anyone doubted that they would, their grades were immaculate all throughout high school and they had the highest SAT scores in their class.

It meant that they could keep going to school together and maybe get a place of their own, and Lena was beyond excited about that. Unfortunately, her baby gay crush from sophomore year had grown into her being full blown in love with her best friend.

It wasn’t easy. They spent a lot of time together outside of school between studying for the three AP classes that they shared and watching the latest chick flicks that Kara insisted on and gorging themselves on snacks. Kara was a very affectionate person too; always leaning her head onto Lena’s shoulder during movies or absentmindedly drawing patterns on her leg when they sat next to each other in class. She had a love of holding hands too and would often slide her fingers through Lena’s while they walked in the halls.

Everyone was definitely under the impression that they were dating.

It was slowly killing Lena.

Sometimes she almost cracked. Almost told Kara how she made her heart race when she wrapped an arm around her waist while waiting in line for food. She almost told her how weak her knees got when Kara wrapped her up in a tight hug in greeting and goodbye. Kara was the only one who stuck around, who defended her with such conviction. And the Danvers’ had welcomed Lena into their family with no questions. Jeremiah helped her with car troubles and Eliza had done her hair and make up when they decided to go to their junior prom (which ended with them leaving early in favor of movies and snacks). Alex had even become like a fun older sister to her. They were the family that she never really got with the Luthors, and she wouldn’t let some dumb feelings ruin that.

They’d be going to college soon and her potential dating pool would expand, maybe she’d meet some hot older college girl and forget all about her more-than-friendly feelings for Kara.

That could happen, right?

She’s brought out of her downward spiral of thoughts when Kara huffs again and sets her phone down on the roof next to her a little harder than usual.

“He’s just so frustrating.” Lena’s eyes widen as Kara grabs the vodka bottle and takes a drink of it, visibly shivering but having a better reaction than she did to the whiskey.

“Have you told him that you’re not interested?”

“Well.. not exactly..” Kara mumbles without looking up.

“Are you?” It dawns on Lena that they had never really discussed it, but that she just assumed (and hoped) that Kara wasn’t interested in the man-child that had been trying to get her to go out with him throughout high school. He was on the football team and had most girls swooning with one crooked grin on his stupid punchable face. Lena also thought he was a complete tool.

“I don’t think so. I mean he is cute and he seems to be really interested in me. He’s always been nice too, just too much sometimes. I think I could be ito him if I gave him a shot.” 

“Him being conventionally attractive and into you don’t really qualify as reasons to give him a chance. If you haven’t noticed, pretty much everyone that’s ever met you has been in love with you.” It’s true. Everyone was a little bit in love with Kara Danvers. Winn Schott and Jimmy Olsen were just a few that had actually gotten the courage to try, but Kara never seemed to be truly invested in anyone. 

“Not everyone.” Kara says softly and Lena can’t quite make out the look in her eyes when she says it, but she quickly looks away.

“You deserve someone that appreciates and loves you for the amazing person that you are. And who doesn’t just annoy you constantly in a desperate attempt to get into your pants.” Kara blushes at this and smiles softly up at her.

“Thanks, Lee”

“Now let’s do what we came out here to do and celebrate!” Lena lifts the whiskey bottle up and Kara does the same with the vodka. They clink the bottles together and each take a drink, still grimacing at the burn. Lena’s head was starting to feel fuzzy and the warmth had moved up into her face now.

“Do you want to play truth or dare?” Kara asks eagerly and Lena quickly shoots that down with a shake of her head.

“Not a chance. All you do is use that game to make me eat gross concoctions that you make up in your free time. I will not eat another peanut butter, pickle, and ketchup sandwich, thank you very much.” Lena tries to sound angry but she’s not really when she remembers the way Kara was doubled over in tears laughing her ass off as Lena gagged on her abomination of a sandwich.

“You  _ could _ always avoid that and pick truth” she delivers with a raised brow.

“You already know too much about me. If I tell you any more I may have to kill you.” Lena takes another swig of the whiskey. She hadn’t eaten anything since lunch and was definitely getting a nice buzz. It made her feel loose and maybe a bit daring, “What about 20 Questions?”

“Okay, but let’s make it interesting. If you don’t want to answer a question you don’t have to, but you have to drink.” Kara punctuates it with a nod and another drink of the vodka. Lena already knows this is going to be a bad idea, but they have the roof to themselves and only one week of high school left. Plus, she can never say no to Kara.

“Hmm.. deal. I’ll go first. Had you actually tried that sandwich before you made me try it?” The sandwich combination in question had come out of Kara’s mouth so fast when Lena picked dare that she swears she had to have already made the awful combination.

“Welllllll a few weeks ago I was home alone and I really wanted a peanut butter sandwich and you know how I love to put potato chips on it, right? For the salty crunch? Well we didn’t have any chips and I saw the pickles in the fridge and I just thought maybe it could be good?” Lena had still not gotten used to the human garbage disposal that is her best friend. Kara had not met a meal yet that she didn’t like, but she somehow managed to maintain an incredible form which she attributed to the boxing that she occasionally did with Alex and an incredibly high metabolism.

Lena tells herself that she’s just jealous that she can’t eat whatever and still look how Kara does but let’s be honest, she admires the blondes physique for much gayer reasons.

“I knew it! You are disgusting!” Lena shoves her shoulder but Kara doesn’t budge.

“My turn. Do you like anyone?” She wasn’t wasting any time, was she?

Lena narrows her eyes at her before replying, “Yep” popping the ‘p’ and ignoring Kara as she looks at her expectantly.

“Well? Who?” 

“Ah, nope you already had your question sorry. You’ll have to wait until your next turn,” she hears Kara scoff. “Are you nervous about graduation?”

“If you’re asking about graduating and going on to college, I don’t think so. I think I’ve been ready to move on to bigger things. I love Eliza and Jeremiah but I think it would be nice to get away from them a bit. Be on my own. Now, if you’re asking about the ceremony, then I am very nervous. What if I trip across the stage? Or have toilet paper on my shoe? Or I mess up my speech?” Kara was Valedictorian, not that anyone was surprised. She had a 4.0 GPA and was head of the science club, the school newspaper, and the yearbook committee. It’s a wonder they didn’t just make her the principal.

“You’ve been practicing your speech for two months now, you know it front and back, you’ll be fine,” Lena reassures. “I will be there to check for any TP or wardrobe malfunctions, but I cannot help you and your clumsy feet. Maybe you should stick to flats.” She teases.

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” She takes another sip of the vodka, “So who do you like?” Damn. She didn’t sidetrack her.

Lena pauses for a moment and then slowly lifts the bottle of whiskey and unscrews the lid. She hears Kara whisper a long ‘noooo’ and makes eye contact with her as she takes a drink, careful not to cringe as it burns on the way down.

“Come onnn! I’m your best friend, you can tell me! Oooh is it Mike? Is that why you won’t tell me?!” Lena makes a motion of sticking her finger down her throat and gagging at this notion. She doesn’t like men at all, but even if she did she’d have a lot better taste than Mike Matthews and his goofy attempt at a moustache.

“What about James? You two seemed to really hit it off when we were in the library a few weeks ago. Or you’re always talking to Jack in Chemistry?”

It would be cute how hard Kara was trying if it wasn’t so sad. Common courtesy and friendliness was always taken as more when it was between a guy and a girl, but she wouldn’t ever guess that she was the object of Lena’s affections.

“You know, you are way over your limit on questions for that one” she says with an eyebrow raised. Kara grits her teeth at that answer.

“Fine. Ask me a question.”

“If you had to pick a superpower, what would you pick?”

Kara looked slightly stumped at that, her brow forming the same crinkle it did when she couldn’t figure out a particularly hard equation. It was Lena’s favorite.

“Flying. No- super speed. Strength? All of them? Yeah all of them, I can’t pick one.” Lena giggles at the trouble she’s having with a simple decision. “Okay my turn. Do you like James?”

“ _ Kara _ !” Lena throws her head back in annoyance. “You’re really going to waste every question on this? Come up with something else, please.”

“Fiiinneee” Kara groans as she lays back on the blanket to look at the stars. She seems to really think about what she wants to ask next. “Do you ever think about how different your life would be had you not gone to live with the Luthors?”

Lena wasn’t expecting that change in subject, but she figured they’d get to heavier stuff eventually. With the little bit of liquid courage she’d had she expected to maybe get more open and emotional. At least, that’s what people on TV always did.

She lays back onto the blanket next to Kara and studies the sky as most of the color has faded to black.

“Every day,” she whispers, “I always wonder where I’d be.. physically and where I’d be in life. If I’d still be into science and engineering, if I’d be going to college, what life would be like without all of the resources of the Luthor family. I mostly wonder what it would be like with my mom.. if she’d be proud of me..” she looks out to the horizon and it blurs a bit with unshed tears. “But don’t get me wrong, I’m very grateful for the family I’ve gained with you. I feel safe with you guys, something I hadn’t felt in a long time.” She turns and looks at Kara then and offers a small sad smile.

“What about you?”

Kara slowly releases a breath, as if being weighed down by the question, and Lena almost thinks she’ll drink rather than answer. It’s not that they avoided the topic of their traumas and their adoption, but in this moment under the stars and with the liquor warming their veins, things seemed different.

“Of course I do. There’s some things that I’ve learned as I’ve gotten older that have made me look at my parents in a different light.. made me realize that like anyone else they weren’t perfect.. but they tried. And they loved me. They were good parents, and I miss them like crazy. Sometimes I wish that I could have the best of both, you know? I wouldn’t give up Alex for anything in the world.”

They sit in silence for a bit, thinking about their respective parents.

“Did you..” Kara starts, barely above a whisper, “did you know what he was going to do? Lex?” 

The question hits Lena in the gut. Despite having talked about many things, Lex wasn’t a topic that was brought up a lot outside of the wicked rumors in the halls. It was something that she packed away in a box deep in the back of her mind where she could forget about it majority of the time.

“I didn’t,” she starts, “not exactly. I knew something was wrong, he was distant and moody. He didn’t sleep much, and he wasn’t ever home. But I never thought that he’d do something like that. I was as shocked and hurt as anyone.” There’s a heavy pause before she says to no one in particular, “If I had known, I would have told someone.”

“I know you would have,” Kara whispers.

Lena really feels the hot spike of tears at the back of her eyes and it takes all of her willpower to not let the tears fall. She’d never cried in front of Kara before and she didn’t want to start now. Not when this was supposed to be a celebration.

She clears her throat, “How about we lighten this back up. If you had to pick one food to eat for the rest of your life, what would it be?” Despite not being asked a question she twisted the lid off the whiskey and took a gulp to wash down the bitter taste of emotions that she wasn’t used to.

“You know this one. Potstickers, of course! Do you think you’ll ever want to get married?”

She wants to say yes, that she would wife Kara up in a heartbeat.

“Yeah I’d like to. If I ever find someone that wants to marry me too.”

“Oh I know you’ll find that. Anyone would be blind or insane to not want to. You’re so smart and fun and you’re like so beautiful, it’s unfair-“ Kara stops abruptly then, almost like she didn’t mean to say what she had said. Lena attributes it to the vodka that she had drank.

“Why did you offer to walk me home that day sophomore year?” The question had always been in the back of Lena’s mind, remembering how Kara had waved Alex off and opted to walk with her instead. It was the perfect start to their friendship and Lena wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Oh uh.. honestly, I don’t know.” It’s not what Lena was expecting, but she’s not sure what she did expect to hear. 

“I always found you fascinating. I heard all of the stuff about your family, but I could just tell that you weren’t like them. I wanted to get to know you.. but I was too nervous to start a conversation. That day I had to wait for Alex to get done talking to her teacher and I saw you standing out there and it just felt.. right? Like it was the perfect opportunity to introduce myself. So I told her to go on without me and I ran after you and as you know, the rest is history.”

“I’m really glad that you did that,” Lena says quietly. They both take a drink absentmindedly.

“Yeah, me too. I officially met my best friend that day.” There it is. That damn title. It mocks her every time Kara says it, and she likes to say it a lot. Every time she introduces Lena to a new person at school, or when Lena brings her favorite foods over. ‘You’re my best friend’. And if Lena didn’t know any better, she’d swear that sometimes it was like Kara’s own way of saying ‘I love you’, and she always wished that were the case.

“What’s something you’ve never told anyone?” Kara asks her next.

Lena felt her body go stiff. Should she come out to Kara right now? She knew that Kara wouldn’t think or say anything bad about her, she didn’t have a prejudiced bone in her body. The Danvers’ had fully accepted Alex last year when she came out to them and brought her new girlfriend home for Thanksgiving. But she did worry how it would change the dynamic of her friendship. Would Kara stop hugging her tightly? Would she stop sitting so close to her? 

She noticed then how close they were laying on the blanket. They both had their knees bent and Kara’s left leg was leaned into Lena’s right, their hands brushed against each other occasionally when they shifted. They were closer than a lot of friends would be.

“I’m going to answer your question, but I just wanted a drink.” She says, hoping that she’s concealing the slight tremor in her voice and in her hands as she sits up and raises the bottle. She could easily lie to Kara and come up with something else, but this would honestly be the perfect opportunity to do it. What better way to go into a new chapter of her life than to be honest about who she is to those that she loves? And she could finally get Kara to stop asking her about James.

She can feel her pulse pounding in her ears as she takes a deep breath, trying to slow her nervous heart.

“I have never told anyone.. that I like girls.” She pauses for a minute and takes another breath before saying the words she’d never said to anyone out loud, “I’m gay.”

The silence seems to stretch on forever and Lena begins to wish she could sink through the roof, and then maybe also through the house and into the ground.

“Huh,” Kara says after a minute, “So I guess you don’t like James then?” The response is so nonchalant and unexpected that Lena lets out a loud sound that is caught somewhere between a laugh and a choke.

Kara just studies her with a raised brow, confused at the sound.

“I’m sorry it’s just that out of all of the responses that I imagined from you, that wasn’t it. But I was also thinking that maybe if I told you, you’d stop asking me about James. It was just very ironic and also I’m pretty tipsy.”

“How did you imagine I’d react?” Kara asks, her tone sobering Lena momentarily.

“It’s not so much how I thought you’d react, but I guess every possible negative response you could have that I went through in my mind,” Lena says quietly, “I just didn’t want you to think bad of me or be grossed out.”

“Oh Lena, nothing could change what I think of you, especially not that. You and Alex are the two most important people in my life and- wait, you don’t like Alex do you?” Kara props herself up quickly and looks down at Lena with a look of horror.

“Nooo, no, just ‘cause she’s gay doesn’t mean that I like her. Alex isn’t my type.”

“What is your type then?”  _ You _ . 

“I think you’ve definitely hit your question limit now, that’s like four in a row.” Lena says pushing Kara back down.

“Oh, forget the game. We’re just talking now. I have to know now what kind of girls you’re into so I can be the best wing woman possible.”

“Please, you’d scare all of the girls away. No one would want to compete with you.” She doesn’t know why she says it, but she leaves it there for a second to see what Kara says. When she doesn’t reply Lena says, “I don’t think I have a type honestly. When I first realized, every kind of girl was my type. They’re all soft hair and soft skin; kind eyes and smiles. And don’t even get me started on girls’ perfume.”

When Kara doesn’t respond Lena thinks that maybe she’s gone too far. She turns to look at her and finds her staring at the sky above them, lost in thought.

“What’s on your mind?” Lena probes.

“You know.. I don’t think that I would rule out girls for myself either. What you’ve said just sort of makes sense. It explains why the idea of Mike or James just seem.. boring to me.” Lena thinks maybe she’s hallucinating, was Kara telling her that she also likes girls? That she might be bi?

“So you’re telling me I have a chance?” The tone is playful but something in the way it comes out of Lena’s mouth makes it clear that it’s not a joke. She feels as if her mouth is on autopilot separate from her brain. She squeezes her eyes shut and internally chastises herself.

Kara chuckles softly at the question and swats at Lena’s side with the back of her hand, which lands on top of Lena’s between them.

Her heart almost stops as something in the air around them seems to shift, it seems charged. Electric. She’s afraid if she breathes too hard she will disturb whatever is occurring.

Kara slowly turns her hand over and threads her fingers through Lena’s. They’ve held hands a hundred times before, but after their confessions this feels completely new and foreign.

Lena’s mouth feels like sandpaper and she suddenly really needs water, but she won’t dare move. Her head is swimming with confusion and whiskey.

She hears Kara’s head turn next to her and feels the heat of her gaze on the side of her face. She couldn’t move a muscle if she tried. Something about Kara turned her entire body into cement; but she felt everything.

“Lena.”

She closes her eyes for a second in an attempt to slow the spinning that she feels. She felt like she was young again, laying on the merry go round as the leaves blurred around her. It takes everything in her to turn her head to face Kara. All breathing and higher functions halt when she realizes that there are less than two inches between them.

Kara’s eyes dart down for a split second before making intense eye contact again, and Lena feels her gaze doing the same thing, landing on Kara’s lips.

She doesn’t know who moves first. She just knows that suddenly the small gap between them becomes microscopic and she closes her eyes again in the moment before she feels Kara’s lips on hers; incredibly soft but firm in their intent.

She inhales sharply through her nose as she suddenly feels like she’s suffocating. The cement feeling from before shatters instantly around her and her body is alive again, and more energetic than it had been the whole night. Her hand that is not currently holding Kara’s between them finds its way up into soft blonde hair as she brings it to Kara’s neck and then up to the base of her skull, earning a sharp intake of breath. Lena rotates her body slightly to face Kara more fully.

The movement seems to bring them out of their trance and their lips separate momentarily only to come crashing back together with more hunger and force.

Lena hasn’t had a single coherent thought since their lips connected. When it all comes rushing back to her that she’s kissing Kara, she quickly pulls back in fear that this was not what her friend wanted. She keeps her forehead against Kara’s and they share labored breaths in the small space between them. She loosens her hold on Kara’s neck to allow her to pull away, but she doesn’t. 

Green eyes meet glassy blue again before Lena focuses on Kara’s open mouth. She dives back in, sealing their breaths between them. 

She feels Kara’s tongue at her lips and meets it with her own as they melt together. The fog of the alcohol that was previously weighing her down has lifted. It’s the greatest feeling that Lena has ever known.

She feels a hand slide from her elbow up to her shoulder and then down to her waist where it pulls to bring their hips and bodies impossibly closer.

_ It’s nice to have a friend. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve literally never written fanfiction in my life and so I have never ever written any kissing or anything and I just tried to like imagine how i feel and how I’d describe kissing my fianceé and I just hope it was easy to follow and kinda gave you something to imagine. Please leave comments even if it’s just to tell me you hate it.
> 
> Once again, @fuckfaceabby on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and constructive criticisms!
> 
> @fuckfaceabby on tumblr if you feel so inclined


End file.
